


Morning Hair

by elle_chappell



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Cute Armitage Hux, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Nice Armitage Hux, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Secret Relationship, armitage hux fluff, armitage hux/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_chappell/pseuds/elle_chappell
Summary: You wake up in Hux's room again. This morning you ask if you can style his hair for the day.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	Morning Hair

You start to slowly stir against the silk sheets of the bed below you, stretching your arms out in front of you. You blink your eyes open, slowly taking in more of the morning light that floods the room. The white snow of Starkiller base reflected the light much brighter than normal for the time of morning. Your eyes finally adjusting, you look out of the large window from where you lay on the bed, hypnotised by the falling snow. 

You let out a sigh before turning over on to your back, you smiled to yourself remembering who’s room you were in. You turned over to look for him, but his side of the bed was already empty. 

“Of course”, you whispered to yourself with another smile. Hux was such a workaholic, he struggled to get much more than four of five hours most nights. But sometimes he would stay in bed with you, wide awake, because he knew the way his warm body and heartbeat helped you to sleep at night. You reach your hand out to the indentation of where he had been lying, the silk sheets were still a little warm. You bury your face in the warmth of the sheets as if it were the warmth of his actual body, breathing in the faint remnants of his scent.

You sit up to check the time, it was 5:30, you had another hour before you both had to report to your shifts. You tear yourself away from the warm soft bed, this was always the hardest part of your day, before stumbling over to the adjacent refresher. Hux had the most luxurious of refreshers, a shower big enough for five people, a bath that was more like a jacuzzi and all the products you could think of. Sometimes you seriously questioned whether you stayed over at Hux’s for him or his shower, until that one time he took you in the shower with him and you realised it was both. 

You turn on the shower, testing the temperature before stepping under the falling water. You paused for a moment deciding which of Hux’s shower gels to choose, you settle on orange and bergamot. You rub the sweet-smelling soap over your body, your soreness from last night’s session making itself evident as you work your way down. Despite the discomfort, you like it, it reminds you of him. 

You and Hux had been seeing each other for around seven weeks now. You had been working with him on finalising aspects of the new weapon. One night when the two of you were working late in his office one thing led to another and you ended up in his bed. The next morning you both agreed it shouldn’t happen again so as not to impact on your work. But then it happened again. And again. And again. Now seven weeks later you’ve spent maybe two nights tops in your own bed. Of course, all of this was secret. It was considered inappropriate for someone as high ranking as Hux to be fraternising with someone of higher rank plus romantic relationships were forbidden in the First Order because they thought it would be too distracting. Every night and every morning you would sneak in and out of his room, luckily Hux’s room was on a generally very quiet corridor. 

Even though your relationship could end up with you being transferred or terminated it did make it so much more exciting. The stolen glances you shared with your General on the bridge, the way he would stand just that little too close to you as you talked or how he would sometimes place his hand on the small of your back when no one was looking. Gods, a small tingle was racing through your body just at the thought.

You switch off the shower and dry yourself off before going back into the bedroom. Hux had cleared a drawer for you that was somehow always full of underwear, nightwear and uniforms for you. You pulled on a fresh uniform before making your way to the kitchen and living area.

Hux was sat at the breakfast bar, back facing you, he was already fully dressed, just his greatcoat folded over the stool next to him. He hadn’t done his hair yet either. His fiery strands looked fluffy and stuck out in awkward angles. You slowly walk up behind him, Hux of course had his head buried in his datapad scrolling through reports as he sipped on a black coffee.

You snake your arms around him and rest your chin on his shoulder, pressing your cheek into his. Hux let out a small huff,

“Morning beautiful” he said softly but not looking up from his datapad. His words filled you with warmth, you had never been so happy as you’d been since you and Hux started spending time with each other.

You plant a kiss on his cheek, “Morning”. You make your way around the breakfast bar to make yourself a coffee, taking in his appearance as you do so. 

“You’re staring again”

“Just taking in the view” you say into your coffee. Hux finally takes his eyes off his datapad and up to you. His green orbs piercing into you, a small devilish grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. The atmosphere between you both was quickly growing heavy, weighing you down where you stood, it wouldn’t take much to ignite the same uncontrollable lust and passion from last night. But you didn’t have time, it was already 6:10.

“Can I do your hair today?”, you decide to break the tension between you both. Hux let out another huff, his devilish grin turning to one of pure amusement.

“I don’t think so”

“Oh pleassee” you whine, leaning against the breakfast bar and giving him your best puppy eyes.

Hux considered you for a moment, you knew he was desperately trying to resist you, but you also knew the effect you had on him. He let out a small sigh,

“Fine” he said through clenched teeth. You let out a squeal in response before running back into the refresher to retrieve his usual hair products and comb. You run back over to where he was sat, giving him another kiss on his cheek before positioning yourself behind him. You take the comb and begin to lightly pull it over his head, trying to bring his hair under more control. You then open his hair gel, taking a scoop and rubbing it between you palms before burying your hands in his hair. You begin to lightly massage his scalp, Hux bent his head back slightly into your touch, a small hum passing between his lips. Though it didn’t look it, Hux letting you do his hair was a big deal. He was a control freak and took great pride in his appearance so him letting you do his hair was his way of telling you that he trusted you.

You remove your hands to take the comb and start styling it the way he usually wore it. He let out a small moan in protest of you ceasing your scalp massage, you chuckle softly,

“Now, now, General… we don’t want to be late to work”, you spun the stool round so he was facing you, allowing you a better view of his hair. You return the comb to his hair again; you could feel his eyes fixed on you the whole time. Happy that you had styled his hair in the usual up-tight way he preferred you bring your eyes back down to his,

“There” you say proudly. He smiled back at you, “thank you” he whispered back. Hux then stood to his feet, placing his hands on either side of your face before pulling you into a deep passionate kiss. You immediately melted into his touch, pressing your chest against his own for more of his warmth. You both pull away to catch a breath.

“Come on” Hux said, slightly annoyed that he had to leave the intimate moment and return to correcting the work of incompetent officers for the day. He took his coat from the stool to put it on. He always looked so good in that coat.

“Don’t you want to check your hair?” you ask, mildly concerned.

“No… I trust you” he replied defiantly. You couldn’t control the wide smile that started to grow on your face. He then pulls you against him again before planting a soft kiss on your forehead. You wished you could stay in the moment forever but before you knew it, he was taking your hand and leading you towards the door. As much as you didn’t want to leave, you knew it would only be another twelve hours before you were back in here and in his arms again.


End file.
